Global server load balancing (GSLB) presents several challenges. When a computing device receives, for example, a DNS request from a client, the computing device must communicate with numerous servers to obtain information about servers that may service the client's request. Then, the computing device must determine from the information it receives which server should be selected for the client. The amount of communication with other servers and processing of information received from those servers can overburden a single processor.